School Girl
by Kay Ringsby
Summary: Severus x OC. this is very sad of me, but yes, and i love it. please read and tell me what you think. i'm proud of it. a cute little fluffy peice. dedicated to my lovely female muse.


School Girl

Disclaimer: Muahaha! A het story this time. And a song fic to boot! Woot! Story idea courtesy of me, song is from The Police and the Severus belongs to Rowling. I own the girl. Because she is me. Ha. Ha. The first shameless self-plug!

School Girl

The girl, Melissa Rayne, began her term at Hogwarts when it was Severus Snape's first year teaching. She instantly fell in love with him. The girl had been sorted into Ravenclaw, so it seemed that she could never gain his eyes on her. 'I should have been in Slytherin, he would have noticed me then.' she thought, sulkily one night in her four poster. She found herself messing up in Potions just to have detentions with him, because he never let anyone else see to his detentions. During classes she would stare at him, unable she found, to look away, even when he looked dead at her, malice burning out his pores. She was turning twelve and he was twenty five.

~*~Young teacher, the subject 

Of schoolgirl fantasy 

She wants him so badly 

Knows what she wants to be 

Inside her there's longing 

This girl's an open page 

Book marking - she's close now 

This girl is half his age ~*~

She wondered constantly what it would be like to touch his face and to hear his voice speak loving words to her, rather that reprimands and curses. Three years past, now she was a fourth year and he was just as stubborn as ever, almost as stubborn as her. Her friends were beginning to tire of her constant longings and whining thoughts. She schemed, it seemed, every waking hour and always needed their help or approval. She gave up screwing around to get attention, she actually excelled in Potions, and won back the many points she had lost over the years. It was strange now, because every time he looked at her, her stomach fluttered at the look in his eyes. There was a smoldering being the ice. Her friends had all but left her for her love was teetering dangerously on obsession. She dressed in scandalous things under her robes, taking every opportunity to flaunt her well matured figure. 

~*~Her friends are so jealous 

You know how bad girls get 

Sometimes it's not so easy 

To be the teacher's pet 

Temptation, frustration 

So bad it makes him cry 

Wet bus stop, she's waiting 

His car is warm and dry~*~ 

Severus had never been one to go after a child less than half his age, he was stronger then that. He heard the girls laughing at her in the dungeons and he felt her eyes trailing him during the lessons and at every meal. He had felt them for five years now, almost six. Minerva had approached him, on more than one occasion, about proper teacher-student relations. He had to assure her, time and time again, that he had no intentions towards her other than to teach her the marvelous art of Potions. One day, he became so uppity about it, he told her to come to his office that night after dinner. He called it a detention. He was nervous and shakey for the rest of the day, wonder what ever had possessed him. After the evening meal, he returned to his class room to find her waiting outside of the door. She had undone her robes to reveal her clothing to be less than school-uniform appropriate. Her pants were tight and then flaired at the knee and her shirt was inches from the top of her pants and cut in a low scoop. He invited her into his office and asked her to sit. As he sat he realized that he seemed to have developed a shaking disease. 

~*~ Loose talk in the classroom 

To hurt they try and try 

Strong words in the staff room 

The accusations fly 

It's no use, he sees her 

He starts to shake and cough 

Just like the old man in 

That book by Nabakov~*~

"Miss Rayne, you must cease this behavior, it has gone on for far too long, I let you indulge far to long." Severus looked her in the eye.

"But, professor," she started, "I only fantasize, where is the harm in that?" She looked hopeful.

"The harm is when it affects others, including but not exclusively, myself. People are starting to think that I am up to something." He reasoned with her. "If we do something, I would loose my job and your parents would be notified and no one wants that. Do we?" he asked, giving her a small, and ever-so-rare smile.

"But I graduate this year, what then? May I come back to see you? Will you be willing then? I fear that, perhaps, I love you." She whispered.

Severus groaned. He had feared this. She did not understand school girl crush, he never should have danced with her at the dances. "May I call you by your given name for a moment?" she nodded her ascent. "Melissa, if you still feel this way after the end of term, I would love it if you would return and we could see how things run their course. Until then-" we will never know what he said, because at that point, she had stood and rammed herself into him, wrapping her arms around him and a tight, clingy hug.

"I've never done anything with anyone, because I wanted you to be my first with it all. You were my first dance, my first love, and I want you to be my first kiss." She sounded horribly C-list romance, but she didn't care. She leaned her head up and puckered her lips, her eye lids closing slightly because of the angle.

"You must be patient. If you wait a little longer. I'll grant your wish the night of the graduation feast." he didn't finish his statement, but pushed her up and away. "Now return to your dorm and get some rest." He shooed her out. 'Wait, and I will give you all that you wish and more.' 

~*~Don't stand, don't stand so 

Don't stand so close to me 

Don't stand, don't stand so ~*~

The night of the feast, Melissa waited and waited and fumed as all of the professors spent their sweet time sending them off. She was anxious and didn't care to listen to a ghost and an ancient man tell her how to live her life. All she wanted was to run up to the head table and jump at Sevvie (she had taken to calling him that in her mind). Finally, after what seemed like hours, the feast was over and it was time for the last night in the dorms. Instead of following the masses of newly graduated students to the common room parties, she separated and walked quickly to the dungeons.

"You really do want this don't you?" She heard a familiar voice ask.

"More than anything Professor." She answered truthfully.

"Then come here child." He held out his arms to her. She took the several tentative steps toward him and was finally in his arms. She looked up at him and closed her eyes, as she saw he had done. Their lips touched and it was horribly awkward for her, but the chaste touch of skin was all she got before he pulled away. "Stay after term, I'll take you home after we talk. Now go enjoy the festivities." He released her and walked away.

she went back to her dorm, but instead of partying with the rest of her peers, she went to her bed and smiled happily as she pulled out her diary and began to write.

THE END

Ending note: yes, it was horribly sappy...prolly the worst and most concentrated I will ever do....currently, sometimes it happens when the mood strikes. Which isn't often I might add. Please review or whatever. Hope you had fun! Have you noticed that my short stories are really short. Haha!


End file.
